The Broken Compass
by FigmentsoftheImagination
Summary: What would compel a woman to masquerade as a man in the first place? Was it for the money, safety, or perhaps an escape from an unwanted life? Even if there was a just able cause Jack Sparrow had a lot of questions to answer. Especially Will's. Read about the beginning of Jacqueline's under the guise of captain Jack Sparrow. Female Jack Sparrow. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Jacquelyn Sparrow shoved and wiggled within her whale bone corset.

_"Bloody annoying,"_ she thought. _Why were women forced to wear the torturing devices?_

First it was the long and heavy skirts,then the corsets, and finally the small heels that pinched at her toes. And all in the name of beauty and the actions of fetching a husband. For all she cared she could die alone as a spinster.

Her mother would faint at such a suggestion and promptly whack her on the head with her fan.

"Women were created for having kids," she would say,beginning one of her most common lectures.

And from there on, Jacky would tune out her droning voice and instead study her nails as she pretended to pay attention,nodding her head and murmuring in assent at the right time.

Once again her thoughts returned to why women were displayed as breeding mare meant to be displayed at the market and then bought. Under the guise of parties and marriage.

Jacky would not fall for such tricks. Even as she stood in a ball room filled with other mindless girls, she refused to be cowed.

She glanced around discreetly to see if any one was watching her before standing behind a rather large pillar and taking off her shoes. She grimaced at the sight of her bloody feet before scowling at her heels.

Wretched heels. Since heels were the newest thing, every shop began to produce dainty heels. They were meant to make a women's feet appear dainty and what about her feet which were easily bigger than most if not all women? In fact her feet were bigger than her cousin Demphry's. He had size eight boots which she admittedly wore on more than one occasion before they became too small.

She slouched against the pillar and let out a relieved sigh as she let her feet rest on the cool marble of the floor.

A silent squeaking sound alerted her of another persons presence. Quickly shoving her shoes behind her back she abruptly stood tall,her shoulders pulled backwards and her head slanted to a tilt.

For once she was glad of the folds of her long skirt which hid her shoes in her hands and her feet below as before her stood lieutenant James Norrington. Every one with common sense knew that he favored Elizabeth Swan which brought up the question as to why he was here in front of her.

He was a strange man with a flare for swordsman ship and drama and also younger than her by several years.

She smiled at him and curtsied before him,"Why good evening Sir, for what reason am I granted the pleasure of your presence?"

As the words vomited out of her mouth she wanted to take them back. Here she was acting like the primmest girl out there and bowing at the feet of some whelp with a big ego.

James stood with his hands behind his back and and his feet in a tight line facing forward. For the barest second Jacqueline could see that his powdered wig lay slightly askew on his head despite the hat he wore.

"Nothing of great importance, I was merely inquiring for your hand in the next dance. If I may that is?" He said his gloved hand held outwards.

Jacky gulped and her eye twitched in slight annoyance. She plastered a smile on her face, and graciously accepted his hand even as her instincts screamed at her to decline.

"I would be grateful," she said meekly and as he offered her his arm she subtly dropped her pair of shoes from behind her back into a potted plant.

Damn etiquette. She would dance without shoes on and maybe she could create a scandal. Hopefully, any suitors would be easily disgusted by her behavior.

But even as she walked out onto the dance floor her heart hammered painfully within her breast. Something was coming. What it was she knew not, but she would be fully prepared.

Or so she had thought.


	2. Chapter 2

I really should update faster but is story is one of my lower priorities seeing how I have nine others and the ideas won't stop.

* * *

Blood on the Dance Floor

Jacky swung around in the arms of James Norrington her skirts lifting slightly with each twirl. If he kept it up her feet would be put on display for any one to see. Her mother included.

She looked over James shoulder to see if her widowed mother was watching her as she danced. To her horror she was watching and she appeared to be quite pleased. Oh Goodness no. She wasn't thinking of that was she?

She was.

Her mother was planning on wedding her to James.

James of all people. She released a small sigh.

When would life ever go her way?

"Are you feeling ill miss Sparrow?"

She looked up slightly to see James perplexed face.

"No sir, I most certainly am not ill. Just feeling the rush and thrill of dancing. You are quite skilled for your age."

And she was speaking the truth. For a fifteen year old teen he was superb in his skill of dancing. Not once had he stepped on her toes and he lifted her with ease. It must be because of his swordsman ship.

His next words confirmed her assumptions.

"Thank you. My ballroom dancing has been refined with each class I take in the sword."

"And how are your classes coming along?"

Like a peacock he puffed out his chest and spoke with a proud tone,"I am at the top of my class and the instructors commends me in my lightness of foot."

Jacky nodded her head as she gazed at him with wide eyes all the while trying her hardest not to laugh.

James was really too cute for a boy. If she wasn't nineteen she would have been interested in the young chap.

He continued to blather away telling her of all his accomplishments and victories against his other classmates. And she believed him. He did seem to be exaggerating ever once in a while but who would not when telling a story to another?

Seeing that he was caught up in telling her of his vanquishes, she let her attention stray to the people around her. Many of the younger girls she knew from previous coming of age parties. A single emerald green dress caught her attention as the wearer of said dress was her best friend.

Her ginger hair shone under the chandeliers light and glanced light of the pearls she wore wrapped in her hair. She smiled at the girl Arie, even as she snorted within her hand with her infectious laughter. It was a habit they tried desperately to fix the atrocious laughing as it was deemed unfeminine.

In her honest opinion, Jacky thought that it made Arie real and not some plastic doll.

A man stood beside Arie,his dark hair gleaming almost blue with it's sheen and dark color. She smiled slightly. It seemed that Erick finally decided to take up an interest in Arie. Arie had to be overwhelmed that her life long crush and friend was talking to her and finally asking her for a dance.

As James and she finished their dance he gave her a small smile and kissed her gloved hand as per rules of etiquette.

Jacky left the floor and walked towards the woman's bathroom. She entered silently and stared at the other women brushing themselves up with powder and blush.

She rolled her eyes. Women were such vain people.

She worked her way into one of the latrines and immediately began to remove her corset.

She wiggled this way and that but still it would not come off.

She stood in exasperation.

How in the bloody hell was she supposed to remove one of these things without assistance?

With a wince she tore at the corset desperatly and heard several crunches as the string and wire broke.

She shoved the corset under a bench along with the high heels.

A sigh of relief escaped past her lips.

She stepped out of the room trying to appear innocent of any crimes committed.

Briefly she paused, to see if anyone was watching her before marching towards the upper level.

She watched the orchestra out of the corner of her eye as she kept her head down and hands held in front of her meekly.

Her mother was so going to kill her once she found out that she left somewhere else. Women her age were supposed to have an escort at all times.

As she watched the orchestra something caught her eye.

Brown fur raced across the ceiling chandeliers.

She gaped in shock at the sigh of the little monkey.

Her inner girl started to scream about cute animals and what not before being ruthlessly crushed.

But what was a monkey doing here? No one that she knew of owned a pet monkey.

Curious, she drifted towards the animals location. It locked its brown eyes with hers and strangely enough, the eyes lit up with mischievousness monkeys were oft to have.

She snuck a cautious glance around her before holding out the palm of her hand.

It tittered and gloated as it teased her.

Its tail whipping back and forth and its paws scrabbling about.

A nut which she had conveniently taken from a food tray,was held in hand.

The monkey seemed to take the bait and swooped down to snatch the nut.

Jacky stood stalk still and watched wide eyed as the monkey nibbled and cracked at the nut.

It finished shortly and stood pleading on its hind legs.

She giggled.

Big brown eyes would be the death of her.

She stretched out a hand to pet the animal but a sudden bang startled her and the monkey.

Shrieks from below warned Jacky of danger and immediately she could hear and smell the sounds of a gun being fired.

"What the hell?" She whispered.

She peered over the railing and gasped at the sight of men and woman lying dead on the floor,blood pooling around them and flooding from their bodies.


	3. Chapter 3

Due to a review by Frostybuscus I decided to write this todya and update. Enjoy XD

* * *

Massacre at Shipwreck Cove

Jacky quivered in fear at the sight of so much death and blood. Her knees shook with a ferocity that threatened to drop her to the ground if her white knuckle grip relented even the smallest bit.

She took a cautious step backwards then another before she turned around and began to sprint away from the ballroom.

For once, her disobedience had paid off and she was grateful she was not apart of the skirmish downstairs.

She tripped a few times in her eagerness to disappear but pulled herself back up with shaking beaded her upper lip and her braided hair thwacked her in the face as she ran.

I have to hide. But where?

A mahogany door caught her eyes and she flung open to dart inside.

The sparse starlight coming through the window showed that she was in an office. Her eyes darted about as she searched for a hiding spot. Or, she looked out the window and shuddered as she realized she was too high up to jump.

She nibbled on her bottom lip and looked out the window once more.

Adrenaline ran through her veins pushed her to take risks she normally wouldn't even think of and she began to plan. There was a window a couple feet down that made everything ten times better. If she fell at least it would only be a couple feet and she could grasp the stone ledge.

She viciously tore at her cream dress and made long strips of the once read in a book that someone had created a rope out of their bed sheets or clothing. She tied together the two strands of material and gave it an experimental tug.

It broke almost immediately.

She gaped in shock. All that work was for nothing. And now she stood in a pair of stocking and just the barest amount of material to cover her thighs. She gulped.

Like a smack to the face she realized with happiness that there were curtains. She felt like smacking her self on the head for her idiocy.

Suddenly the sound of clamoring feet warned her of the intruders arrival.

She barely had enough time to hide behind the very curtains she was going to cut up before the door burst open and men piled in.

"Where is it?" Questioned a burly voice.

"Dey said it would be in the desk under a secret compartment."

The burly voice laughed.

"Dey is a fucking liar. But search anyways. He might be right this time. And if he lied to me then,"

The dark chuckle echoed once more and she shivered knowing what his threat meant.

"Well? Get lookin' or no counting dollars tonight."

Crashing and smashing sounds filled the office and the men broke everything in their path.

Jacky stood in silence her heart pounding louder than her raspy breathing.

What where the men looking for? And who where they?

Feet clacked closer to her hiding spot causing her to freeze all movement.

They were barely two feet away from her spot before a voice called out victoriously,"I found it!"

The bearer of the feet immediately left and voices crowed in excitement.

"The map is real," Exclaimed several voices before the burly man shouted," Shut up you filthy maggots. We speak not a word of this. If word got out that a treasure map was found we would be under the fire of all the pirate fleets including the admirals fleet for the marines,"

"Captain,"

Spoke a shy voice.

"Speak up Winston."

Winston cleared his throat before speaking clearly,"They say the treasure of Davy Jones is," He paused and the silence was palpable before he finished,"Cursed."

Barely a second later a gun shot and a what she heard what she could only assume was the sound of a body hitting the floor.

She winced.

"Any other questions?" Spoke the pirate captain rhetorically.

Silence,then the his voice continued in more hushed tones.

"Set fire to the building. No one has survived and if they did the fire will get rid of the last. We wan't to make it look like an accident. If anyone knew that pirates had visited here, caution and suspicions would arise."

"Yes sir."

Jacky's throat constricted violently.

They died? Everyone?

All for a map?

Tears silently streamed down her pale cheeks as she thought of Ariel. Her weird laughter and the friendship they had.

Used to have.

Feet shuffled as they left the room, unknowingly leaving behind a frail girl, her heart cracked in half as she realized that because of her cowardice, she was the remaining person of what would become known as the Massacre of Shipwreck Cove.

Fire began to spread throughout the building and all Jacky could do was stand in shock.

Her grandmother, mum,sister in everything but blood, and everyone she had ever known was dead.

She wept harshly as she crumpled in on herself ignoring the flames that began to rise about her,

What was she going to do? Surely she wouldn't speak a word of what had taken place. If she did, she shuddered to think of what the pirates would do if such information was made known.

Suddenly anger seemed to over take her. Fists clenched and blood streamed from the broken circles on her hands. If anyone had asked her before this moment if she would ever become an avenger she would tell them no. But now, now, she wanted revenge like it was the only thing that would keep her alive. She swore that she would find the pirate captain and the only clue she had so far was the name Winston.

Not much, but it was enough for her.

Finally, when the smoke seemed to choke her she stood unsteadily to her feet.

And without thinking twice she lept out the window and grasped the ledge underneath her.

She barely felt the jerk of pain in her arm,so strong was her fury.

Like a thief, she slipped into the dark night leaving the burning building behind her along and began her new meaning in life.


	4. Chapter 4

Well I haven't posted in a while. I've only written 2k in words in total and I feel like a dick when I realized how many have been reading this. I mean have you seen the grammar? Total shit. I went over it the other day and replaced the chapters but i didn't comb through it with a fine needle. Im pretty sure there's still errors left. And then there is this chapter...a complete filler. I really hate having to write a stories introduction and surface. Ya know the background information. The next chapter I swear will be ten times better. But for now, I plan to work on my other stories. Again, thanks.

Hehe sorry TimesRwastin for not updating on that day you reviewed but I didn't feel like writing. Stil, thanxs. XD

* * *

Jacky crouched behind a pile of barrels at the Seaside Docks. The tattered remains of her clothing had been discarded and exchanged for a set of clothing stolen from someone clothes line and were now keeping her shaking body warm. The docks were biting cold from the ocean spray and the ships creaked as they were anchored to shore.

Thousands lined the cobbled path and from every perspective, they appeared identical.

At a loss, Jacky could only stand there watching with wary eyes.

With no clue as to which ship contained the murderous pirates, finding the correct one was nigh impossible.

Jacky breathed a puff of cool air. Admittedly,her plan had had been to follow the men and afterwards she had no idea of what to do.

The sound of booted feet clanking on wood froze her breath.

She stayed hidden, listening quietly to the mans pace as he walked. Seeing how the noises did not approach her any closer, she decided to peer around the barrels to locate the man.

Under the glow of the moon, she could observe the man as he paced back and forth on the dock.

Golden hair shone for a brief second as the clouds revealed the moon and glinted of the swords blade, at his side.

As she observed, she realized the man was agitated as his movements were jerky and heavy.

He was angry, but what about?

Something told her that this man would hold the answer to her problems. He probably knew of who Winston is,or rather was. And if he knew, then maybe he knew of what ship and captain he had worked for.

Her eyes caught the movement of his lips and she watched as he began yelling out words to himself.

It appeared that he was ranting to himself.

Her eye twitched.

Apparently she wasn't that only one who would talk to themselves. That was a relief. She had thought she was insane. That's what her mum told her. It was under the unladylike like manner list that her mum seemed to have memorized.

The distance was too far to clearly hear the words he was saying but one word rang crystal clear.

Davy Jones.

The one word pulled a string of memories and she immediately recalled one of the men talking about Davy Jones cursed treasure.

Suddenly everything became clear to her.

If the pirates were searching for Davy Jones treasure than surely all she had to do was reach the treasure before them. If she got to the treasure first then the men would most definitely swarm towards her like flies to honey. Or was it flies to vinegar? Either way, they would search her out for the treasure. It was perfect bait.

She nibbled on her lip in agitation. They had found a map though.

Wait! Dey. The man who hinted about the maps location. He could've been lying.

In fact if what she had heard it was more than probably.

So the question was. Find out whoever this Dey was? Or climb aboard some random ship and find the treasure on her own?

She pulled at her braid as she her contemplated her choices.

There was no way a woman would be allowed on a ship. 'Twas bad luck. And even if she was a boy or man, he would have to have her papers to get on.

Maybe she could get a job on one of the ships?

She laughed at the idea. Her soft pale hands were not those of a workers. And still, she was a female, bad luck.

Besides yet again she had no idea where this Davy Jones treasure would be located.

So finding Dey was the answer. And she had to find him fast, before the pirates killed him off for his, less than honest ways.

She nearly left the docks when she recalled the man she had been watching.

Why had he known about Davy Jones?

And wait? Who was Davy Jones?

And could it be that he knew who Dey was?

It was highly unlikely. But still, she need all the clues she could get. And this man was the very first step to finding the treasure.

Great. now she sounded like the rest of the treasure hunting pirates.

She slipped out from behind the barrels and slowly made her way towards the man.

The closer she got,the easier it was to hear his words. It wasn't until she was barely twenty feet away that she realized that the man was not talking to himself.

She nearly gasped before catching herself from revealing her hiding spot.

It appeared he was spilling all his frustrations and secrets out to the monkey she had fed in the ballroom.

What was it doing here?

Her eyes snapped at the small hat on the monkeys head as well as the new vest.

Her eyes turned to slits. So, It was his pet was it?

That meant that this man, whoever he was, was apart of of the pirate group. Never before had she been so lucky.

It was almost suspicious with how easy it was for her to find one of the pirate group.

But she ignored the niggling doubt and lied in wait.

Her eyes followed the man as he walked up a gang plank, his voice now at a whisper and disappeared from view.

She waited for a short while before dashing from her hiding spot and creeping up the gang plank.

What the bloody hell was she thinking?

She wasn't and that was the issue.

Her eyes darted around as she hid in the shadows.

The deck was empty but for a few storage chests, and barrels.

Lanterns hung from the rat lines, illuminating the deck and showing its red wood.

With careful steps, Jacky began to slide towards the chest and barrels. They seemed to be the only space to hide herself within.

Cautiously she raised the lid of a chest relieved that it was not locked as she had guessed.

Clothes of all colors were shown and without a doubt they were made of silk and highly woven Cotton.

The sound of a voice bellowing with drunken laughter caused Jacky to jump in fear.

A glance around her showed that there were no access able hiding in the near vicinity. Without a moment to lose, she dove into the chest of clothed and let the lid drop quietly.

As a precaution, she covered herself in the piles of clothing and pulled herself into the smallest ball possible.

With her heart pounding in her chest she couldn't hear what was going on around her. Just the faint sounds of laughter reached her ears as did the splashing of waves.

Nothing happened. Nothing of importance that is.

She lay inside the chest waiting for movement. Waiting for when someone would speak of Davy Jones or even the captain.

But there was not a single sound.

She fidgeted within the chest careful not to make a sound and pulled on her braided hair.

What was she doing on this ship? Was revenge really worth it?

Her lips set into a snarl. Of course it was. Why was she even doubting herself. She was going to surprise the men on board and kill the captain. Maybe she could steal the map as well.

Who knows. She had nothing left at home or what used to be home, and she knew no one who could help her.

She was on her own.

Her heavy eye lids began to slid shut but she fought against the need to sleep.

It would be pointless to fall asleep and then once the ship started moving, wake up startled and give away her hiding spot.

No, It wouldn't be wise.

So she stayed up all throughout the night.

It was probably a coupled hours till sunrise that she felt the chest being picked up.

Voices murmured above her about things she could not hear.

She frowned. This had to be some really thick and expensive wood for her not to be able to hear clearly.

Experimentally she touched the surface of the chest and stopped in shock.

She felt the ridged surface again. There was only one wood that she knew of that was unable to smooth out.

It was Bull oak.

Who the hell used Bull oak for a chest full of clothes?

It was the strongest wood known on earth and exceptionally heavy to lift.

No wonder no one commented on how heavy the chest was. What was an extra one hundred pounds when the chest in and of itself weighed double even triple that.

She grinned. It seemed that her luck was taking a turn for the better.

The ship rocked as it left the shore and suddenly there was complete silence. A peacful silence that soon caused Jacky's will to waver, until finally she gave in and fell asleep.


End file.
